


None so Blind

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angels, Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	None so Blind

Farfarello is stalking an angel. He hopes Crawford won't want him any time soon, and turns off his mobile phone. It's a futile gesture, given Schuldig's nosily intrusive telepathy, but he likes the illusion of freedom.

The London crowd is blinder than he, and not for the first time he thinks the loss of an eye has only sharpened his vision. They see an unremarkable man. Farfarello sees the glory of Heaven.

His prey wanders down a side street, stopping before a doorway, fumbling with keys. Farfarello keeps a calm, innocent pace.

He has the nails ready in his pocket.


End file.
